


Messages

by moroshoki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroshoki/pseuds/moroshoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kurofuku broadcast, Kento gets a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

His phone doesn’t stop ringing. It hasn’t for about an hour. He doesn’t really know which app are the notifications from anymore, the different sounds mixing with each other and his headache increasing. He sighs, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, his vision blurry and a frown on his face. It isn’t like he wasn’t expecting this, he thinks. Of course such reaction would be expected. He had his first kiss scene on a drama (adding the fact it was actually a bed scene), after all. But, still, he doesn’t have the feeling of achievement he thought he would have. He expected a smile on his face after watching the broadcast, he expected feeling proud and wanting to read all the messages his friends and relatives were sending him – not this weird feeling in his stomach and the urge to cry. He doesn’t understand, really, but it’s not like he wants to give this a lot of thought anyway.  
  
He quickly gets up, looking at the phone on the table next to his bed and taking it with his hand. He doesn’t even want to read what the messages say anyway, all the reactions would probably be the same, so he plans on ignoring all the notifications and turning it off. As he moves his finger to swipe all the ‘ _OH MY GOD_ ’ messages, a certain one catches his eye. It doesn’t have exclamation marks, it doesn’t even seem related to the broadcast. A subtle “ _Kento~~~_ ” appears on the top of his Line conversations, said by someone with two birds as a profile picture, so it doesn’t even take him a second to know who is the sender.  
  
He smiles a little at it, opening the conversation that has Shige’s name on it and sending a subtle “ _what~ ~ ~_ ” as well. It doesn’t take too long after a ‘ _read_ ’ mark appears under his message, and he decides to move to lie on his bed again, staring at the wall this time. The sticker being sent next is kind of ridiculous and he knows that if he asked, Shige would make him shut up by sending him more, so he does say nothing about it. Every sentence he says, anyway, is always followed by a bunch of stickers Kento would’ve never thought of downloading, so he’s kind of used to it. “ _What are you doing?? I’m so bored at home, I’ve already searched for the shirt I told you last week in a lot of websites and I can’t find it in my size. The Internet world isn’t fair, I’m telling you._ ” Kento laughs, of course he would be worried about that. He remembers, though, how Shige told him about that pale blue shirt he really wanted, the smile on his face increasing the more he talked about it, and he can’t help but to actually feel bad for him. He sends a sad sticker, “ _Whaaat… That really sucks, doesn’t it. I’m sure you can find it somewhere, just keep looking! Me too, I was about to go to sleep to be honest. Today hasn’t really been a nice day._ ” The moment he writes the last sentence and sends it, though, he regrets it. The last thing he wants is Shige asking about it, having to talk about this with Shige, about the kiss, about everything, and the feeling in his stomach only gets worse. “ _No way~~ Everyday should be a good day for my Kento. That’s because I’m not next to you._ ”  
  
And Kento would seriously like to laugh at those last words, it’s not like they don’t talk to each other like this all week, but he somehow finds himself unable to. His face gets warmer the more he reads them, over and over, focusing on each word and re-reading the conversation only to let out a long sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He gathers himself and sends him a simple smile, old style, ‘ _(:_ ’, only the other way around because he’s original like that, and tries not to think too much about it. “ _Right… It seems life is unfair to both of us tonight. Tomorrow has to be a better day._ ” “ _Of course it will!!!_ ” his reply comes only seconds after, “ _Remember to save some time for me after the Shokura recording, you promised me we would meet up soon so we can have some dinner, you can’t escape._ ” Kento actually laughs at that, replying with a “ _sure_ ” when his heart isn’t really that calm.  
  
Their conversation is left like that, Kento ignoring the rest of the notifications that keep appearing from other people (it’s late, why isn’t everybody sleeping) and heading to turn the light off so he can get in bed. The warm feeling of the sheets actually makes him feel better somehow, smiling against the pillow and trying to forget everything that was worrying him and wouldn’t get out of his head.  
  
When he’s about to doze off, though, a blue light that can be seen through his eyelids makes him open his eyes. Being blue it can only be from one person (he will never admit that), so he doesn’t even think about it, getting his arm out of the quilt and ignoring the cold that makes him tremble. As he opens his notifications, he quickly taps Shige’s name and opens their conversation. There’s only a weird sticker again, in response to his short message, and he doesn’t even know why but he finds himself typing an answer. “ _Did you watch today’s broadcast?_ ” He is afraid of a lot of things, but Kento thinks the answer Shige can give to that is what scares him the most. Although he prays for the answer to be negative, a “ _Uh-huh~_ ” appears on screen and he suddenly regrets asking. “ _Like, all of it? All the scenes?_ ” “ _Why would I only watch half of the episode._ ” And Kento doesn’t know if Shige is laughing at him or he really doesn’t get it. He only waits some seconds until Shige continues, “ _If you’re saying this because of that scene, I don’t see why you should feel burdened. It is fiction, after all. You did well. Except that weird sound at the end. Learn how to kiss, Nakajima._ ” And there’s actually a smile on Kento’s face, the one only Shige can bring out, and he suddenly doesn’t even know why he felt that worried before, after all. What he should be worried about though is how easily Shige’s words get to him and make him relax and feel at home, but he tries to ignore the thought. “ _Behave Shigeoka, or you’re going to eat alone tomorrow._ ” He sends an angry sticker, and Shige is fast to reply with a “ _Gomen ne!!_ ” that only makes Kento smile even more. A good night sticker is being sent next, and Kento finally leaves the phone on his table again, promising himself he won’t check it again if he actually wants to get some sleep that night.  
  
Not like it’s easy for him, though. He can’t stop thinking about the conversation, how simple it was, yet how much it reassured him and made him feel at ease. He already knows the effect Shige has on him, but the more he’s reminded about it, the more he can’t stop thinking about his own feelings. He told himself long ago he’d try to ignore every feeling that had a ‘danger’ sign on it, that those were the ones he should try to avoid, the ones that would only bring him trouble. With Shige, though, it’s different. Everything is different with him, and Kento is just so, so scared he doesn’t really know if he should try to leave the door open to welcome whatever wants to come in and let out whatever he has to give. So he just sighs, and then sighs some more, and if he dreams about buying the pale blue shirt to Shige and can only think about his smile all morning, he’ll blame it on… something. Whatever. Anything that’s not related to him. Totally not his heart.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning is the worst, he thinks as he seats backstage when there are only 30 minutes left until the Shokura recording. He already knew he’d have to face people, and opinions, and people with opinions he didn’t even care about, but he also thought he could face them better. Instead, he finds himself defeated as he lets out the biggest sigh since the one when Fuma denied his love for Sou in one of his late night talks (because, really), and decides to check his phone to find some kind of distraction. The notifications aren’t that annoying as yesterday, he finds, and there’s that one, that subtle “ _Kento~~~_ ” again that makes him forget everything. Instead of typing, though, he suddenly decides to send a voice message. Because why not. He would like to hear Shige talk about how excited he is for their dinner, how he still hasn’t found the shirt but he’ll manage to find a better one, how his plants are growing well. But, most of all, he just wants to hear Shige. He wants him to tell him all about his life, his thoughts, what goes on in his head, what makes him smile at three in the morning. Because those are the things that can’t be said through Line messages, there are just things that can’t be said in typed words.  
  
And so, he sends a “ _What~~~_ ” in the cutest voice (though, he swears, it wasn’t on purpose) and waits. Only three seconds later a reply comes in form of a voice message as well, and although he doesn’t know what Shige could be telling him, he knows he wants to hear it. It doesn’t matter if he laughs again at his kiss scene or he talks about how his fellow members can’t stop annoying him, because, he thinks, what’s important are not the messages, nor the opinions in his notifications, but the person who is sending them.  
  
With those thoughts on mind, then, he presses the play button. The one he’d only press for Shige. And although at first he doesn’t hear it well, a low hum reaching his ears, the “ _I love you_ ” that follows it is nice and clear. And it’s Shige’s. And that’s what Kento cares about the most.


End file.
